Rest Beyond This point
by nightfhang
Summary: A Story created by my friend The Unwanted Angel I promised her I would post it so here it is, Following her character Kristina Evelyn Redfield
1. Chapter 1

Rest beyond this point

By The Unwanted Angel

Ch.1

"Well great," just what I thought to myself as the whole swarm of gardos came near me with their weapons and fire, and I have to save this guy? Well just my luck. He better be in some kind of trouble, if the CIA sent me all out to Spain just to save this one guy and oh of course the one and only Ashley Graham. How I could count the ways of how much I hate her. She is such a brat I say we leave her here and save this guy and get the hell out of here. I could only wish that I could just abandon her. Then again that would be bad because I would fail this stupid mission.

" My name is Kristina Evelyn Redfield, yes I am related to the famous siblings Chris and Claire Redfield but me; I'm just the little cousin of the two of them. In the family I was known for being a little too flashy with my clothing. Unlike Claire I had fashion. My attire right now is a short high thigh rouge red dress with a black choker placed around my neck with a rose attached to the necklace. My team mates would compare me and Ada a lot. But one thing between me and Ada was we hated each other. And most guys liked her for her more whorish attitude towards men and I wasn't at all like her. I knew I was better than her any day. But getting back to business, I was the one who ended up saving Claire a lot! And Chris, he was best known for running away. Our family has never been the same after Raccoon City. Claire would have been dead if it wasn't for me or Leon or even Billy to be at her side to help save her sorry butt. She cost me everything I lost my boyfriend in the whole mess, Billy Coen, though he did remind me of my cousin Chris a lot. And he was a criminal but that didn't stop me from falling for the guy. He gave his life because he wanted to save me and Claire, that's when the queen leach had came and almost killed Claire but he jumped in front of her and took the fatal blow. Next thing I know Claire dashes out to find Chris again and after I was left to kill the beast alone until Leon found me again hiding in the sewers because of my painful loss and I knew no one was there so I was safe and I was also out of ammo for my handgun. Before we had left the city we killed off the remaining of the infected. Then shortly after we had killed off the rest we left to find refuge at a small town across the nation. I had lived with Leon for awhile until 4 years ago. He was hired to become an agent for the United States. But after I had my good-byes with him I haven't seen him since. I guess you can say I do miss him. I miss the company but not the messes he left or his sarcastic gestures just knowing I had at least one person to come home too. But since Leon's left I haven't looked or dated any other man the way I looked at Leon. I really thought I had fallen for him the same way I fell for Billy. But in the end he had left to carry out his life as an agent and I had to accept that fact. He took care of me after Billy had died. Though the way he had done things was strange, but he somehow knew what to do to make me feel like I mattered to the world. His embrace made me feel even though I basically lost everything I was still able to put a smile on my face. And move forward."

The crowd swarmed around me and yelled something in Latin. The language was so foreign to me so I had no idea what the cries of the towns men were. It looked like this guy had already made it through the village. I ran towards the watch tower and climbed up and started making my rounds. The way they fell to the ground, it was like the way Billy did before he had passed before me. The nightmares of it never really went away. They come to life when I glance around this god forsaken place. It was so dark and lurking and dirty. And the weirdest thing is as I shot the last guy he fell to the ground and raised his hand and whispered the name, Lord Saddler. I got the feeling he is the guy who could be behind this whole thing. Just hearing the name made my stomach churn in pain. I looked up to find all the villagers had disintegrated? My eyes had widened as I saw the man disintegrate into the ground. But nevertheless I needed to focus on my mission. Knowing that no one was left in the village I jumped down from the ladder of the watchtower and started running to the gate and try to catch up to this guy. But where could he actually be. And who is this guy anyways? Well whoever he is, he's going to get a piece of my mind after all this trouble I'm about to get myself into. I guess you can say this is going to be one hell of a party


	2. Chapter 2

Ch.2

"Wow this guy has made it pretty far. Not bad. It looks like he had already taken out everyone on the farm. But there were a few farm animals still here but probably had no reason to get rid of them." I looked around to find a dog leaning against my legs whining. The poor thing must have been beaten or mistreated with his owners. Even wearing a short length dress, I leaned down to try to pet the dog then suddenly his eyes had turned from brown to fierce neon orange. I jumped and the dog mutated into a smaller version of the T-virus. I quickly reloaded my gun and looked away as I shot at the dog. If there was one thing I couldn't stand, it's harming an innocent animal. It fell silent, no whines or groans after. I raced to the old farm house and looked for items I could use. I had found only a Bernstein and a few farming tools. Most of the shelves had already been raided through so I know he was here. I tried to slowly creep out of the window of the upstairs until I had found a letter that read:

"My dear Annabelle, I'm sorry I had to leave so quickly, but Lord Saddler needed me at his side. He said that there is an American agent who is coming to save the girl. I had to make sure she was locked away. She is at the church. And I doubt the agent isn't going to make it out of here alive. I was given a gift by the Lord himself. He had also given you the same thing but I'm sorry I couldn't be there for our son. And I know that once the gift has opened to us we as lovers will be able to be together again. In peace once the whole world is in the Lord's vision. I will try to be a better person once the world is at peace. And we can get married. Well until I next see you my love may the Lord be with you at all times. Love, Michael.

I had just glanced at this once and again my stomach had ached. But I made it outside to find bear traps outside the window. I had safely jumped over the traps. But when I looked at them again they were closed.

"Damn it! I feel like a stupid idiot for jumping over closed bear traps."I groaned to a whisper.

"Ahh…so you're the one who Lord Saddler is waiting for aren't ya?" A young voice came from behind me chuckling.

"And you are?" I look to meet the young man who stood behind me. Tall, white skinned and looked about he was fifteen. His eyes were a cold green hazel. But the color was well blended in with the color of his pale skin. And his short red hair lied across the top of his forehead nicely. He didn't look infected as the rest but I didn't let my guard down.

"My name is Christopher Marker. I was sent by –, "He started.

"You mean Lord Saddler right?" I glared at the boy. I became sick hearing this guy's name with the title "Lord" in front of it. Do they not know what the hell he's doing? If this is anything I bet Umbrella and Saddler are working together.

"How did you know?" He looked at me his green eyes narrowed at the sight of me.

"Kid, I've only been here for awhile and why wouldn't I know the great Lord?" I tried to hide the hatred I already had for Saddler. More or less I tried to act "normal" with a hint of happiness in my .

"Funny, I've never seen you around here before. What's your name? I know everyone one in this village." He bragged on and giving me the expression that he was questioning my ethics. He must have been hoping that I would break under pressure.

"My name is Dulce Hernandez. I just moved here about a month ago. I lived in the woods." I kept it together although the name was sort of out of the blue. But at least it's something that relates to the country.

"Well then, you wouldn't mind coming with me to the church to meet with the Lord himself hmm Dulce?" He had a small smirk across his face waiting for me to make up an excuse to leave.

"Of course for the Lord I will, Christopher, lead the way."I looked at him. I gave him a fake seductive smile. But I highly doubt he knew the difference. Then to go with my smile; my stormy grey eyes had softened as my brunette long hair fell in front of my face lightly falling to the sides of my eyes.

"Of course, follow me. But stay close; the villagers haven't been themselves lately. So if you stay with me and don't wonder off they won't attack you." He had a while smirk across his face grabbed my hand and pulled me toward him, face to face. Then took my hand and led the way out of this farm yard and towards the church.

I asked myself;"If I'm with this guy then how am I going to be able to carry out my mission with this kid not only with Saddler but is at my freaking side?!" the question kept lingering in my mind for the while. All I can do now is keep an eye out for a male agent and the president's pet. Just maybe that idea might not be hard at all. But who knows?

"So Dulce, tell me about yourself." Chris stated. He had tilted his head to the side to meet my soften glaze.

"Well, there is quite a lot about me. So I'll start with the basics. I'm 16, my mother and father both died when I was 7 and I took care of myself since." My voice quick and swift I was able to persuade him this was true.

"Impressive, to say the least and I'm sorry." He quickly had ran his arm down my side, wrapping his disgusting arms around my waist. When I was least expecting things he had grabbed me. My eyes widen and I sharply smacked him across the face, with a slight blush around my face.

"What the hell?!! I've only known you for at least ten minutes and you grab me?! How co-" I stopped yelling as I saw the boy's eyes close and he had clasped to the ground.

"Be careful next time." A mysterious voice came from the trees. I looked down to see the body of the boy whose back had been shot, right to the heart.

"Who are you?!" I screamed to the trees. My eyes were glued to the place where the shot was made from. Hoping I would get some answers soon.

"Why don't you tell me your real name, Dulce." The voice was deep, demanding it almost sounded familiar. The man's voice groaned as I hesitated to answer.

My head was spinning. I knew this voice. It was sharp and deep and soothing. I wanted to answer but I tried to focus on the voice.

"My real name is Kristina Evelyn Redfield. And yours?" My voice calmed and demanding back.

"Whoa! Watch out!!" He yelled and I stared at the rising body. Before I could run Chris, or who Chris was before; grabbed my leg and I fell to the ground next to him. I closed my eyes and the gun was shot. His crimson red blood splattered on me leaving blood on my dress.

"My name is….-"He was cut off. The enemy came closer and bigger in numbers.

As another swarm of the zombies came close, the mysterious man kept shooting them until he had finally said more.

"Catch!" He yelled as the gun was thrown in my direction and I of course caught the gun.

"Thanks." I mumbled as I shot a few myself. Finally when the zombies were gone I heard a "thump" behind me. To say the least I was excited to see this man. I tried to look at him I almost caught a glance at him until he had knocked me unconscious that is.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Suddenly I jumped awake. To find myself in a dark cold room, chained against the wall. I had a mind splitting headache. But I feel something creep down my neck, making me have goose bumps appear on my body. It was a liquid I know that but it wasn't cold at all. I felt it starting to slide down the front of my shoulder so I tasted the liquid to find it was blood. It my own blood, but how? Maybe it was when I passed out at the farm. Before I was able to get a good look at the guy who threw me his gun, I passed out. Wait, why would he had given me his gun? I did have my gun on me though. It's strange. Could it be some kind of clue? All of a sudden a door opened. And a man who had a torch in one hand and an axe in the other I knew since I was tied up I was a goner. He lifted up the torch to set it in a place holder. Then lifted up his axe and was about swing to cut me in half until someone else came in the room and attacked him. My heart was pounding. The footsteps grew louder then stopped. With the fire still lighting the room I could barely see my savior. He lingered when he tried to unlock the chains. But of course he must have been staring. But I was still grateful. The man was tall and his hair covered one eye but as I could see his eyes were a warming blue. And his attire was all black and he had 4 guns. I could name them all, The Punisher, a regular handgun, a shotgun and a rifle.

"What's your name?" His words were soft and gentle his mouth was near my ear.

"My name is Kristina E. Redfield. And yours?" I answered in the same manor.

"Kristina?!" His voice was sharp but gentle still. He stopped trying to undo the lock and hugged me. He continued, "Kristina, I've missed you. How've you been?" He asked while still embracing me.

"Just fine, but could you undo the locks please?" I asked getting a little annoyed.

"Oh, yeah I can do that for ya." He had started to use a paper clip. After tinkering with the lock for a moment I heard a snap.

With my hands free I relaxed, until I had felt him wrap his arms around me. His own hand in my blood. He took his hand away and looked at it. The blood was dripping off of his hand so then he wrapped my wound up.

"Hmm. It always seems like when I ask for your name you don't answer me. Are you afraid or something?" My voice had a whimper in it hoping he would react to it.

"It's Leon, Kristina. Don't tell me you forgot who I was." Leon said with a tone in his voice. He seemed worried but confused.

"LEON?! OH MY GOD I'VE MISSED YOU SO MUCH!" I forced myself on top of him and hugging him tightly.

"Heh. Just like old times huh?" He chuckled as I lied on top of him. I was so happy to see him. As my head rested against my chest a few tears had fallen.

"Yeah. It's funny I didn't plan to see you here. "I said my eyes lowered to the ground. Then all of a sudden I felt an arm wrap around my waist tightly. I looked up at Leon with surprise.

"So how's life?" He asked in a sudden loving way.

"Don't we have a mission to get back to?" I asked. I did like the gesture, a lot. But I didn't want to be there anymore. The aura of the room was dark and saddening.

"Killjoy aren't ya?" He snickered in a playful way.

"Oh boo-hoo. Did I ruin the big bad agent's fun?" I said while stroking his chest.

"…No, you didn't. But you did ruin my chances though." He said with a smirk wide across his face.

"Chances? Chances for what?!" Now I was curious for what Leon had up his sleeve. I leaned in closer to him.

"Never mind. Let's go." He stated as he got up to leave. He was serious. And I followed him closely behind. I obeyed him, not because I wanted to. I had to.

"Leon…. I have to tell you something." I paused, looked at him and looked down. I wanted to tell him how I felt about him.

"Yes Kristina?" He stopped in his tracks and looked at me. I lifted my arm up to my chest to tell him and I quickly changed my mind about telling him. "Oh, never mind. It's not that important."

"You sure?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah I am." I stated.

I can't believe this all took place in this very room. I mean after 4 years of being alone, I actually felt complete when I was with him. But I know he likes someone else like Jill, or Claire or worse Ada. But I mean they were better for him. I lost my train of thought; I was so caught up with these thoughts. I needed to focus on the matter on hand and not my love life.

"Kristina." He whispered. I looked at him.

"Yes Leon?" I said my head tilted to the right somewhat.

"I'm sorry." He spoke softly. His eyes not meeting mine.

"For what Leon?" I looked at him confused. I was actually lost.

"I'm sorry for leaving you, I'm sorry for your loss, I'm going to be really sorry for this…."He said while moving a piece of hair out of my face.

"What are you talking about??!" I was worried; I didn't want to lose him.

He pulled me really close to him I wrapped my arms around his waist and looked up. He took two fingers that ran across my chest up to my neck and ended to a side of my face. I blushed hard. He slightly smiled and leaned forward towards me. I turned my head slightly towards his cheek, and then I closed my eyes.

"I'm sorry." He whispered seductively in my ear and shot an injection in my neck that once again knocked me out.

Once I regained consciousness again I found myself in a new room only Leon was next to me. I had wondered what happened to me. He was yelling at someone. I can tell you he was some little pipsqueak though who goes by the name of Salazar.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHA! Mr. Scott Kennedy, you really are a jokester." Salazar laughed.

"Screw you Salazar. Now you're going to tell me where the hell you put Ashley!" Leon demanded.

"Now, now Mr. Kennedy let's not get feisty. I assure you the president's daughter is safe in our hands." Salazar annoyingly stated.

"Salazar I'm not playing your little games tell me where Ashley is!" Leon was pissed. He's not the best guy to play around with when he's angry.

"Leon, let me at him. Then you go find her. I'll kill him no problem." I said while gathering my strength to get up and getting ready to fight.

"No. I'll kill this bastard. You go find Ashley. Oh and you'll need this." He said while tossing me two handguns.

"Ah. Very Clever Mr. Kennedy, but I'm afraid I can't let you or the Misses go." He said walking up to the railing of the room.

"To hell you can't let me go!"I yelled as I pointed the gun to his face. I really wasn't in the mood to fight him or anyone else.

"Fine alright. I'll let the girl go. But you Mr. Kennedy will still have to fight me. And I doubt the girl will find Ashley or even get out alive." Salazar mentioned as I ran out the door.

And I left behind Leon and started my adventure to find my real subject, Ashley Graham.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As I ran I took a quick glance at Leon. His look wasn't very reassuring. But I didn't let that stop me. I ran to the next couple of rooms in the castle. They looked like ordinary bedrooms, nothing special. Then I tried to look for bigger rooms and still nothing. Most of the rooms nearby where locked. I didn't expect anything else, so I decided to leave the castle, but once I got to the entrance of the castle I was given one hell of a welcome. The garados were swarmed around the freaking place and started to throw bombs. But the bridge was still up since Leon and I had pulled it up I put the bridge up earlier. I started to slowly bring down the bridge but I was interrupted by a transmission that was coming through.

"Kristina?" A woman's voice said through the device.

"Hunnigan. What's up?" I asked with a lazy attitude.

"Did you find the subject yet?" She asked, she obviously wasn't in the mood for games.

"Uhh… which one? The super preppy princess or Mr. Pain in my ass?" I chuckled and gave a light smile to my remark.

"Redfield! Stay focus. No time for games. Now tell me did you find Ashley yet?" She yelled over the phone.

"No. I didn't, not yet." I said sorely.

"Try the church. The coordinates will help you find the church. And hurry." She said quickly.

"Okay thanks." I thanked her. She did make my job a little more easier.

"Oh and Kristin-"Hunnigan was cut off. Then the picture started to change to a man?

"HAHAHAHAHAHHA! So Ms. Redfield, think you can escape? I took care of Mr. Kennedy. So your time is running out! Remember that. "Salazar exclaimed loudly. Then the transmission went out.

I thought to myself for awhile. I tried to settle down. Leon can take care of himself, he's one of the best agents in the States. But I felt empty, like I died. But I knew he was still alive. Or just for the time being. So I looked at the coordinates and took a deep breath and rushed towards the church. Then I was greeted quite well. I started to shoot until 5 shots came from another.

"What?" I asked myself as I looked around sharply to find where the shots came from.

Then I looked again to find a grenade was thrown in the zombie's direction. Then suddenly everyone was gone. No more of anyone. Then the other mysterious man jumped down and introduced himself.

"Hola dama encantadora. And why might you be out so late on a night like this?" He asked while stepping forward towards me.

"Your name?" I demanded.

"My name is Luis Sera. And you are?" He asked grabbing my hand and lightly kissed it.

"I'm Kristina Redfield. I'm working with another." I said bluntly not getting to into introductions.

"Let me guess, your working with Leon?" He asked raising a brow and crossed his arms.

"Ha. That's too good of a guess. How did you know that?" I looked at him surprised and I smirked when I knew this is probably the most fun I will have.

"Well, Leon saved me earlier. So were you a cop too?" he asked confused.

"No. I wasn't a cop. Not like Leon. I was in fact in Raccoon City when it happened though. I actually have worked with Leon before. So I know all of his quarks." I told him my gaze lightened up and I looked up to see the sky. Filled with stars, no, the sky was filled with the souls of those who we have lost and they're there to light the way. My eyes started to tear up when I thought of Billy. I mean yeah It's been almost 7 years since that incident but doesn't mean I've became totally heartless towards the whole situation.

"Are you okay?" I felt Luis's hand touch my arm. I jumped a little but quickly wiped away the tears.

"Yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I said softly. "Can you take me to the church" I asked, looking at him with a sorrow filled face.

"Umm… Okay." He said while looking confused a bit.

So we started our trip off to the church. The whole walk was awkward; neither of us had said a word in the whole trip so I decided to try to start a conversation.

"Luis, so tell me about yourself." I asked while looking towards the ground him then back to the ground.

"I used to be a cop for awhile then I quit because who I wanted to be was a hero; isn't what is really is cut out to be, so now I'm just a guy who is really good with the ladies." He said with a devilish smirk struck his face.

"Uh-huh. So if you're such a ladies' man then would you be able to sweep me off my feet?" I asked as a joke and challenge.

"I could but I won't." He said then he reached for my arm.

"Why aren't you going to try? Now I was actually confused.

"Because your heart doesn't belong in my hands." He said softly and I looked at him. I was deeply confused. What does he mean? He couldn't mean Leon could he?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Once Luis had told me that my heart didn't belong in his hands, the only guy I could think he would refer to is Leon. He's the only guy both me and Luis know, but why? Knowing someone like Leon he would fall for someone else. Someone more innocent, Me, I could never be that girl. After Luis told me about where my heart "belongs", we had reached the church. I was actually happy to be at the church I could finally hurry up and get the hell of this god forsaken place.

"Kristina. I wouldn't get my hopes up here." Luis said to me as I ran to the doors of the church.

"Why not?" I asked while pouting.

"Because, it's not safe and I think that the doors are locked." He said warningly.

"I'm a big girl I can take care of myself than-"I was cut off because someone within the church had pulled me in and held their hand against my mouth. Luis had run off to another place. I pulled out my gun and held it at the person's head that stood behind me.

"Wow you wouldn't do that to your own partner would you?" Leon spoke into my ear. My body sank to his voice and I relaxed in his grasp. I lowered my gun and rested my head against his shoulder.

"Leon, what are you doing here? I thought Salazar had you in his grasp and…" I lower my head off of his shoulder and looked towards the ground. Then suddenly I felt a hand move to my right hip and the other to my left thigh.

"I wouldn't leave you like that. And Salazar, well you don't have to worry about him anymore." He smiled sweetly as he pressed his lips against my neck and lifted up his head and moved his hands again and said in a soft demand, "Let's go find Ashley."

I stood stiff at the doors of the church. And I just kept my gaze on him without him leaving my sight. But after he said he wanted to find Ashley I rolled my eyes, and just went on following him after I could actually move. We climbed upstairs and seeing there was no way to get across with one set of doors being locked we jumped across the chandelier. I had jumped second, I shut my eyes thinking I was going to fall I had felt a secure pair of arms around me after I jumped and hit the floor. I did make it across although I did fall on Leon and my chest was in his face. I jumped up to my feet and tried to focus on something else besides what had just happened. He had sat up in the place he was with a sly smirk on his face.

"So you know I wanted to say thanks for the save." I said slyly hiding behind my words.

"No, I should say thank you because if I would have fell on my face, I could have broken my nose or something." He said jokingly. "So what are you a C?"

"NO!! YOU DON'T HAVE TO WORRY ABOUT THAT YOU PERVERT!" I snapped at him wrapping my arms around my chest to feel secure.

"Okay, no more games we got to get Ashley." He mentioned again.

"Yupp okay Leon you're the boss." I said lazily, not being amused.

"Look those doors, Ashley might be inside! Hurry!" He motioned. He had run to the door to reveal who stood behind the door. And suddenly things were being thrown around so I ran to help him.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! AUGH!" the voice screamed again.

"Ashley! It's okay, I'm here to help, my name is Leon and I'm under direct orders from the president to rescue you." He whispered to her.

"M-my father?" She asked in awe.

"Yup! Your daddy told us to get the hell down here to save his baby girl." I said in a girly preppy voice.

"Leon, who's that?" She asked in a childish way while pointing at me.

"Ashley Graham meet Kristina Redfield." He announced calmly.

"Nice to meet you Kristina." She grinned happily.

"Same here Ash." I mentioned without that much interest. Well because I could actually careless of who she is.

"hmph." Ashley groaned as she started to go to Leon's side.

"Whore.." I grunted under my breath.

"Okay, ladies let's go." Leon had led the way out as usual. He led with Ashley right behind him. As we made it across the upstairs okay until Leon and I jumped off the ladder. But of course Ashley just stood there until someone caught her.

"Oh shit…Kristina, back me up." Leon had said as he caught Ashley and I fended off the oncoming zombies. Once Leon had actually caught her she held on to him, until he tried to put Ashley down.

Leon once again took lead and I walked right beside Ashley. For once we had our own conversation going on without Leon actually being in this.

"So, Kristina are you and Leon… you know…" Ashley insisted.

"No, why? Wait let me guess. You ALREADY like the guy and you're asking me if we're together and if not he's fair game to you. Am I right?" I looked at her blankly knowing her.

"Well.." She paused for a minute and left a gap so I could talk again.

"All Leon is to me is just a partner who I happen to work with and nothing more." As I had said that I felt him looking at me over his shoulder. I tried not to pay attention to him though.

"Ahh I see." Ashley said with a slight smile on her face. Her pace in walk had accelerated trying to reach up to Leon.

"Oh my god. What a-"I cut off my own thoughts for the moment. And heard voices come from behind. I quickly turned around to see a man in a purple robe and two others in front of us with bows and arrows.

"hmahaha. I see you're trying to ruin my plans." The man stated as he walked towards me his eyes having hints of interest.

"Who the hell are you?" I spat in his face I had got the feeling this was the guy.

"Ah, my dear, I am the one and only Lord Saddler." He said with his gaze falling upon mine, raising his left hand to my cheek then he went on saying, "You see this beautiful church cost a lot to keep it up and running."

"Faith in money will get you no where Saddler." Leon had said raising his gun.

"Leon, Kristina I think they shot something in my neck." Ashley said in horror.

"What the hell did you do to her?!" Leon demanded towards the "Lord."

"Don't worry Ash, you'll be okay." I said putting my right hand on her left shoulder trying not to focus that Saddler still had his eye on me.

"We just gave her our gift. It's going to be one hell of a party once she gets home to her wonderful father. And by the way Mr. Kennedy we gave you the same gift. Once the egg hatches you'll be under my control and do everything as I say. You will be under my power! AHAHHAAHAA!" Saddler blurted out.

"Let's go!" Leon yelled as he motioned his hand towards Ashley to run. Me I wasn't able to move Saddler had grabbed me and had two men surround me with arrows at my throat. "Kristina!" He yelled my name in anger. He wanted to rip Saddler to pieces.

"Leon, I'll be fine just go! Leave me! Protect Ashley!" I yelled to him. After he looked at me he gave up and ran to catch up to Ashley and left.

"Now, lock her up." Saddler demanded.

"Yes My Lord." The two men murmured.

"Heh…So am I the lord's new toy?" I spoke lightly while my words where cold and dark.

"Now now why would you ever say that? You're not a toy; you're my new soon to be follower. You might be even better than the girl." Saddler spoke; his words were sharp and stingy.

"Which room my lord?" One of the men in the cloaks asked. His grip on me was tight, but once he was confronting Saddler his grip was tighter.

I mumbled in pain. My head shot back once the one man's grip was harsh and dangerously vicious. I grinded my teeth together to substitute the screams I kept inside. The man's hold started to twist and turn like a bad Indian burn, I started to bleed and the blood started to trickle down my arm and hit the floor and for a few moments the sound of my blood splashing

"Gates! Don't hurt the poor girl. Leave that pleasure to me." Saddler spat at the man who was becoming nerves of his boss. Then Saddler slapped the man across the face.

"Yes My Lord!!" He announced quickly and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder.

I didn't fight back. At least not yet, I couldn't let Saddler see me try to escape like some animal. But the man started to walk and Saddler just gave me a devilish smirk that made me want to get sick to my stomach. I closed my eyes and tried to relax and plan out what to do next. But the guard stopped and opened a door to a dark room and dropped me. I fell hard on my side, and then I felt a pair of hands snatch my wristed tightly and suddenly chained me against the wall. Now all I had to do was to wait for Saddler to come in here and show him I'm not in the mood for his sick twisted fun and games.

After a few hours went by I heard the door open and close lightly. I didn't let my guard down and I kept silent for awhile until the person spoke first. Five minutes pasted by with no words, I started to get suspicious until I felt a pair of rough hands drift across my sides of me. My skin began to get goose bumps and sent chills down my back that also added pain to the wounds on me from earlier. Then there was a small chuckle coming from this guy. My guess it wasn't Leon at all. I was actually frightened. I suddenly felt someone's breathe against my neck and I heard a slight whisper. Then his deep whisper was deep and heavy,"Hmmm….Not bad for someone, who likes to do the dirty work." His chuckle made me cower against the wall and then he licked my cheek. I wanted to scream and kill this guy but I couldn't, I was chained up and wounded. But suddenly there was a crash outside the door and the man got up and headed towards the door. He left to see the disturbance but I was happy and relieved but it was just a disagreement so he came back in. He lightly asked,"So, where was I?" I gave up the pain was too much. I started bleeding again, the wounds in my back slit open slowly and my strength gave out after the last cut opened. He ran his rough hands down my neck that lead to my chest and then I heard my dress rip and he started to bite my neck roughly. I started to gain my strength again to try to kick him but he caught my leg and slapped me and ripped off my bra. I was bare chested and I felt so violated. He started to pick up of where he did last stopped, at my chest. While he was biting my chest he ran his hand up my inner thigh. I started to have tears form in my eyes. And slowly tears started to fall, but I cried silently while this happened. I felt weak, like I meant nothing to the world. But all of a sudden gun shots came from outside the church. He got up and groaned, "What now can't they see I'm working here?!!" then he ran outside to cease whatever was happening. While he was gone my cries became audible. The sounds of people yelling didn't help either, but the sounds of gunshots again and the voices fell silent. I waited knowing that he was going to return again so I tried gathering my strength one more time. Then the sound of footsteps running towards the door, and I was ready to hit this guy right in the nuts. Someone opened the door and came near me; I waited 'till he was in range. The darkness of the room didn't help but right now I could deal with out light. He touched my face softly and his hands weren't rough. And when he tried to speak I kicked him right in the nuts. He fell hard against the floor and grunted something under his breath. I couldn't breathe either, I was so over whelmed with emotion I had let it all out. I cried out loud I had told the world my feelings and I don't care who heard it, " I was right, I am useless and I know that I not the best person ever and maybe Chris was right, I will never be better than he or Claire but I'm only human! Why can't people accept me for who I am? I know I'm not innocent or beautiful like the other girls in the world but damn it I can be just as good as the next. And the man who I really care about isn't dead but maybe I might be to him though but I can no longer hold my feelings in for him anymore, and all I can do is to hope he and Ashley get home safely. " I felt better a bit after I spoke these words in a mere whisper and I stopped wailing and I felt weak and softly the tears had traced the same stream over and over again for a while. Then the man who I had hurt got up he put his hand against my cheek and kissed me, and spoke calmly in my ear, "Wow Kris, I thought I was just a mere partner." My eyes had widened at his voice sitting in disbelief that he was here and I hit him. He had taken out his flashlight to examine me. Blood was all over my neck from the guy before who was biting me had cut me open with his teeth that didn't feel human. And then he had pointed the light down towards the floor to see my bare skin; and the scratches the zombies that had been left by them too. The blood was mostly fresh from what had happened but he face showed horror. He knelt down and asked, "Kristina. Are you alright?" and the only response was a sour and soft "no." I had told him I was scared but the way he took it was he got out the ointment and started to tend to the wounds and I kicked him in the knee which he flung forward enough for his lips to meet mine. I had expected him to pull away quickly but he didn't, he gently took his hand to the back of my head for support and deepened the kiss. Once he pulled way he took off his shirt and gave it to me. "Leon, what's this for?" I asked confused.

"Here take it, you need it more than me." He said helping me put on the shirt.

"Oh, Leon, it's just skin no worries about it. So who cares if I'm half naked?" I told him with a small smile.

"Kristina! I'm not letting you run around like this! I just don't want you to become sick or something…" He said solemnly.

"Settle down Leon… Okay I'll take your shirt but what about you? Hmm?" I asked him raising a brow and a smirk. "Oh by the way, where's Ashley?"

"I'll go without a shirt and Ashley's okay, she's with Luis. Why?" He questioned me while pulling off his shirt.

"Whore…." I mumbled under my breath.

"Hahahaha! Yeah...More or less she is. She tried to you know..." He mentioned as he threw his shirt at my face. His body spray was on it, I believe it was, Axe Vice.

"What?!" I happen to scream and then suddenly I felt a flash wave of blood race to my face as it started to turn red.

"Never mind. Okay let's go."He said while he undid the chains and then I clasped falling into his arms and he gently picked me up and carried me out bridal style.

I felt his naked skin against my arm, it was warm and smooth. His skin had a warm glow to it and to top it all off his eight pack firm and just sexy. I felt like I died and came back to life literally. It was like I was in hell or something. The pain came throbbing. I had rested my head in the crook in Leon's neck and all he did was just smile and crack jokes at me.


End file.
